Life Swap
by Isaya831
Summary: Kaiba and Joey never get along. That's as simple as up and down. So understandably, they have a tough time adjusting when they wake up one day to find that they've switched bodies! COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer" This is a fanfic. Of course I don't own anyone in it! I don't own Yugi, Kaiba, Mokuba, Joey or any other character you see on the Yu-Gi-Oh TV show or Manga**

"**Speaking"**

_**Thinking**_

Seto Kaiba was the last person to leave the class room when the bell signaled the end of school. The other kids might have been in a hurry, but he felt no need to run.

On his way through the hall he spotted Joey, Tristan and Yugi. Never one to miss an opportunity to insult his favorite mutt he made a slight detour so as to get closer to the three.

"I'm tellin' ya guys, I'm gonna win this tournament"

If Kaiba weren't as mature as he was he'd pull of some kind of victory pose. He loved making fun of Joey, having Joey say something like that made insulting him even easier. "I assume you'd be referring to the test lab where they see if they can teach animals how to duel? I guess sooner or later you'd prove them right."

Recognizing the voice instantly Joey spun around and tried to slug Kaiba. Luckily Tristan, an expert in a Joey/Kaiba situation grabbed his best friend before he could humiliate himself.

Kaiba watched. The slightest hint of a smirk on his face showed his amusement at the one person he knew who possibly had a shorter temper than him. He really did **love** to see Joey like this.

"Mutt." With that Kaiba walked of.

Joey glared at him "There testing **me** to see if animals can duel! That jerk! One of these days I'm gonna get him!"

"Joey calm down…" Joey turned to see Yugi tugging at his shirt. His features softened immediately

"Sorry Yuge…" He looked away a little embarrassed "He's driving me nuts. It's almost like he goes out of his way to bug me."

Yugi smiled "Come on Joey, Kaiba's way to busy with his company to have time for that!"

Joey nodded "Yeah, I guess I'm just a little paranoid…"

Tristan gave Joey a playful shove "Finally learned what that word means didn't you?" This time Tristan could not stop Joey from hitting his target.

OOOOO

Kaiba flopped onto his bed. They had pink sheets. No one was ever allowed in his room for this reason. He didn't want anyone to know it was his favorite color. Okay so Mokuba knew but Mokuba could keep it secret.

_I wonder what the mutt's doing right now… Probably has some sleep over with his little friends. _Kaiba buried his face into one of the pillows _Friends… Those guys have no idea how lucky they are… I envy them… _He rolled over. It was true. He wished he had someone other than Mokuba, not that there was anything wrong with Mokuba, he just wished that there was at least **one** other person who he could seriously count on.

He sighed and drifted of to sleep. He dreamed that he and Joey were on a cloud… the clouds seemed to be moving them right through each other… He felt a bizarre sensation similar to that of being ripped from ones body. On the other side of town Joey had the same dream.

**Author's note: I've decided that it's going to be my trade mark to have Kaiba's favorite color be pink XD**

**Anyway, That's a lead up. Nothing to important, the REAL story begins on the next chapter**


	2. Realization

**Chapter 1**

**Author's note: To avoid confusion, once Joey and Kaiba figure out what's happened Kaiba will be referred to as Kaiba even though he's in Joey's body and Joey will be referred to as Joey even though he's in Kaiba's body.**

A bit of light seeped through the plain shades of thee window and onto Kaiba's face, He let out a slight moan, not really wanting to get up just yet. Of course he **did** have school so…

He rolled over, something he normally did while thinking in bed. To his surprise he fell out of the bed.

His eyes flashed open, now completely awake. It didn't take to much time for his mind to register that the messy room he was in right now was **not** his room that he'd fallen asleep in the other night. It wasn't dream either. The fall from the bed had felt pretty real.

He ruffled his hair in a dazed sort of way. Then paused. Had he just seen golden strands of hair? Searching for a mirror in the room he stood up. After a minute he found one. Checking his image in it he felt his legs give out under him. "No…"

OOOOO

Elsewhere in Domino Joey stirred. He was a little surprised that he woke up without light shining in his face. He was much more surprised by his next discovery. "Wha-!" He jumped back as he noticed the pillow he'd been resting his head on was pink.

_Calm down. I… must have some to see Tristan… and I fell asleep on his sister's old bed. Yeah… That's all. Nothing out of the ordinary. …Why did I want to see Tristan?_

Joey looked around. The room looked a little large for one in a normal house but it was his older sister's right? She probably got a good room.

When he walked out into the hall he realized he was **not** at Tristan's. Tristan's house was most definitely not that huge. It almost looked like Kaiba's mansion. He'd been there before.

It was Saturday so he didn't have any school, but he did have to meet Yugi. And he didn't know the way to Yugi's unless it was from his apartment or from the school. He found his apartment first.

He walked right in. His dad always left the door unlocked. He was more than a little glad his dad was still asleep. He didn't want to be in trouble for staying out over night. He just needed to get a few things from his room…

He had not expected what he saw in his room. On the floor was a very devastated looking… him?

The two looked at each other. Joey yelled. The Joey he'd found in his room moaned. "What-You-I-How-"

"This is all… a bad dream…" Joey wondered why the Joey he'd found in his room would say that. He actually thought that two of him was pretty cool.

That was before he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. _WHAT THE!?_ "AGH! I LOOK LIKE KAIBA!"

The Joey he'd found in his room glared at him "What's so horrible about the way I look?"

Now Joey was confused "Wait… I look like Kaiba and…"

The other Joey finished "And I AM Kaiba!" "But… you look like me… so that means that we…"

Kaiba paled "Switched."

OOOOO

After an hour of trying and failing to figure out what happened Kaiba and Joey gave up.

"I'm supposed to be at Yugi's right now… Maybe I can still go… He'll believe us if we tell him what happened"

Kaiba gave Joey an odd look "You're kidding right? Tell me you're kidding! We can't just let everyone know about this!"

Joey glared at Kaiba "That's right! I'd hate to ruin your perfect image! Maybe a little photo of your bed room would help it. The world sure does love pink!"

Kaiba turned pale "You wouldn't"

"Try me!"

Kaiba regained his composure. "And I supposed Yugi will wonder why his best friend started bullying him again."

"THAT'S IT!" With out Tristan to hold him back Joey's fist connected full force into Kaiba's face.

Kaiba pushed himself up. "You're… so stupid! This is your body!"

Joey ignored him "I'M SICK OF YOU! YOU GO AROUND LIKE YOU'RE SOME KING! WELL I'VE GOT KNEWS FOR YOU! YOU'RE NOT-"

The two boys quitted as they heard a noise outside the room.

"Crap, dad! You gotta hide or were dead meat!" Kaiba slipped into Joey's tiny closet with much difficulty "Wait, shouldn't you hide? I mean… He thinks you're me and I'm you…"

"Right!"

Luck was not with either of them. Just as Kaiba came out of the closet so Joey could get in it Joey's dad came into the room.

"Hn… Stupid brats!"

OOOOO

"Ow, ow, ow!" Kaiba nursed a sore cheek. "I never thought your dad would do something like that with you being such a goody goody and all. You think by now I'd know what parents can do!"

Joey rolled his eyes "Why? 'Cuzz you're an orphan?"

Kaiba glared at him "Because I actually had to live with Gozaburo!" The two boys were sitting in a small dinner.

Joey looked out the window "I don't think hiding this is a good idea! Anyone can tell we're not each other! Yuge'll get suspicious 'bout me not showing up if he isn't already and what'll your company say if I fail it?"

Kaiba took a sip of his soda. That was something Joey hadn't expected the other teen to like "I hate to admit it… but you're right. Then there's Mokuba too…"

Joey rolled his eyes. "He's really all you think about isn't-SERINITY"

Kaiba snorted "I'm not the only one!"

"No, Serinity's visiting for the next week! Aw man there's no way she won't notice anything!"

Kaiba slumped down in his seat and sighed. "But we still can't tell anyone…"

Joey nodded. He would have liked to tell Yugi but… "I guess… I guess I'll just have to pretend to like your friends… I can help you with the company. Mokuba and your sister will just have to know."

Joey cast Kaiba a suspicious look "I trust my sister, but how do I know we can trust Mokuba with this?"

Kaiba looked up at him "He knew about my favorite color. You never heard him tell anyone that did you?"

Joey shook his head "Well there's your proof."

Kaiba took another sip of his drink "I'm warning you though… you ruin my rep… I'll ruin your friendship."

**Author's note: There finished! My dad's trying to kick me of and I wanted to get this done tonight so that's all.**


	3. Kaiba Land

**Chapter 2**

Kaiba stood at the entrance to the park Yugi was waiting. The look on his face giving away just how unsure about his acting he was.

Joey put a hand on the first boys shoulder "Hey, Kaiba?"

"What?"

"While you're with Yuge… what do I do? I can't run your company."

Kaiba looked back at Joey "Just tell Mokuba what happened I guess…"

Kaiba took a deep breath and headed into the park. As short as Yugi was he could be spotted from the entrance so he had no trouble finding his rival. Joey remained at the entrance "…but where is Mokuba…?"

Of course, Joey got no response. Not wanting to get Yugi suspicious, as the real Kaiba would never come up and ask the real Joey where his little brother was, he decided to go to Kaiba corp. and see what happened. Worst case scenario he'd just ruin Kaiba's life. That didn't seem too bad to him.

Kaiba turned back and looked at where Joey had been. He had a bad feeling about leaving the other boy alone in **his** body. Maybe he should have given him directions to get to the mansion.

Yugi tapped on Kaiba's shoulder "So Joey, are we going to Kaiba Land or not? You were late so I thought you might have other plans, or maybe that you got sick…" Yugi jumped up on a bench in order to reach Kaiba's forehead "You seem to have a normal temperature…" _You're kidding me! Does Yugi do this to all his friends or just the ones that are too stupid to do this themselves?_ Yugi's voice pulled Kaiba out of his thoughts "Did you get in another fight with Kaiba?"

"Yeah, ran into him earlier. The jerk!" He grinned in spite of himself. _That's right! I have to smile more! I might normally frown but Joey's always got one of those vacant grins plastered on his face. This is going to be harder that I thought!_

Yugi Chuckled "You didn't hit him did you? I'm willing to bet that Tristan wasn't with there to stop you."

_I'm perfectly capable of stopping him on my own_ "I might of hit him once…" _Technically Joey did hit Kaiba in Joey's bedroom…_ _That jerk! Who does he think he is anyway!_

"Um… Joey?"

"Huh? OH! Well, I mean… it's not like that jerk didn't deserve it!"

Yugi shook his head "I was going to ask if we could go to Kaiba Land now."

Kaiba felt himself blushing, which he decided was okay, since he was in Joey's body then "Right. I knew that!"

OOOOO

Joey sighed and sat down at Kaiba's desk _I really have no idea what I'm doing…_

"Big brother?" Joey blinked and looked over at the door. Mokuba was standing there. Mokuba grinned "There you are! I've been looking all over for you! You left early, wanted to get some work done, huh?"

Joey shifted uncomfortably _Act like Kaiba. Mokuba would notice if I got something wrong though. Or maybe Mokuba's the one I'm allowed to tell… Geeze I'm so freaked about switching bodies with Kaiba that I can't remember what happened this morning! I'll just risk telling Mokuba…_

Mokuba cocked his head "You remember your promise right? You said you'd take the day of to spend more time with me!"

Joey took in a deep breath before he spoke "Mokuba… I'm not Kaiba."

OOOOO

Kaiba sat on a near by seat with the worst posture he could mange while still being able to feel comfortable. He was watching Yugi play a fighting game. _Actually, this isn't that bad. I don't have to act like the best thing since Bill Gates improved computers and no one gets on my case about it. I wish I could play with Yugi though. It's boring just watching him, but if I __**do**__ play I'll have to throw the game or risk actually beating him. If I beat him he'll know I'm not Joey, but I can't just throw the game either… Stupid pride._

Yugi finished his game and turned around to look at Kaiba "Joey, are you sure you don't want to play this one? It's your favorite!"

Kaiba imitated Joey's laugh to the best of his ability "I think I pulled something fighting Kaiba earlier. I don't think I can play it right now."

"Oh…" Yugi looked back at his game "Ok."

"Hi Yuge!" Kaiba flinched. That was **supposed** to be his voice, though it was far to cheery for it to have really come from him.

Before Yugi could think that 'Kaiba' had been the one to greet him that way the real Kaiba had swung around and slugged Joey in the face, effectively knocking him out. "Joey we can't blame him for being in a building he owns…"

Kaiba nodded "Sure Yugi." He dragged Joey of around the corner anyways.

Around this time Joey came to. "Nn… What was that for?"

Kaiba hit him on the head again "Your supposed to be me, remember? I don't think I'd go around like that greeting people like life's just a bowl of cherries!"

Mokuba, who had followed the two, chose this time to speak up "So… you to really did switch bodies then?"

Joey and Kaiba paused for a couple seconds in there argument to nod at the younger boy then went tight back to fighting

A little annoyed with being treated like a minor detail Mokuba cut in again "Then tell someone!"

"He," Joey jabbed his finger at Kaiba "Wont let us!"

"Why not?" Kaiba frown at his little brother "Why would I? You think I want everyone to know I switched places with this mutt?"

"I'm not a mutt!" Joey slugged Kaiba causing his nose to bleed.

In spite of the situation Mokuba found it all rather humorous. The only thing that kept him from laughing was the knowledge that there was a limit to Kaiba's brotherly love and Joey's friendship. It could only protected him from so much, and right then the two were obviously mad enough to go over those limits.

Kaiba glared art Joey "Listen, I don't care what you're used to, if you do something like that again than Yugi'll-"

Joey cut in "And then the whole world will know that your favorite color is-"

Kaiba stopped Joey mid sentence by covering the other boy's mouth "We already had this conversation! You act like me, I act like you, otherwise we ruin each others lives. I'll go back and pretend I'm you, you go somewhere were no one will see you the next time you slip up!"

Kaiba turned to Mokuba, whipping his bloody nose "Mokuba can you take Joey to one of the back rooms? Like the one that even the employees aren't allowed in?"

Mokuba stomped his foot "You promised you'd play with me today! I don't want to baby sit Joey!"

Kaiba sighed and buried his face in his hands "Just take him to the back room. Once he's there you can come out. You hang out with Yugi and his friends all the time don't you? No one will think much of it if the **younger** Kaiba brother is with Yugi."

Mokuba's face lit up. He nodded and pulled Joey away, doing a good job of acting like he was trying to show 'Kaiba' something incase anyone noticed the two.

Kaiba stood there for a few seconds wondering if Joey would actually stay put. Then he tested to see if his nose had stopped bleeding before returning to Yugi.

"Joey, what was that about?" Yugi asked looking up from his game with his huge violet eyes

"Nothing…" _What's wrong with this kid? By now you'd think he'd have noticed I'm not Joey._ "Kaiba and I just got in an argument"

"Oh." Yugi turned back to his game. He was on a racing game now "You could at least try to forgive Kaiba…"

Kaiba hadn't been expecting that. Thinking of all the things he'd heard Joey say he quickly found a good response "After what he did at Death-T?! You're kiddin', right Yuge?"

Yugi sighed "I know you're still mad about that, but that was almost a year ago! He's a better person now." Kaiba snorted

_I didn't know Yugi'd forgiven me for that…sort of…_

"Hey guys, can I join you?" Kaiba grinned, recognizing Mokuba's voice instantly.

Yugi had to pause his game to check. "Sure Mokuba! Joey wont play any of these games with me, would you like to play one with me? After finish this one of course!"

Mokuba nodded. Yugi went back to his game just in time to miss Mokuba shoot Kaiba a look. "Seto, I'm pretty sure Joey would play these games with him!"

Kaiba nodded "And I'm pretty sure Joey would lose or not take it all that seriously"

Mokuba wanted to scold his brother, but he knew Kaiba had a point. If games became a factor Kaiba wouldn't be able to take it light enough to seem like Joey. He'd be that cold serious gamer again.

"Did you get Joey out of view okay?"

Mokuba nodded "Yeah, but he kept on trying to leave. I had to lock him in so he'd stay put, you don't want him out right now, right?" Kaiba smiled, his brother took him way to seriously.

At the end of the day Yugi, Mokuba, and Kaiba stood outside Kaiba Land. "That was fun, to bad you couldn't play Joey"

Kaiba smiled "Maybe some other time." Yugi nodded "Right! I have to do my homework tomorrow so I'll see you on Monday!" With that Yugi ran of, turning twice to wave goodbye.

Mokuba looked up at his older brother "Seto, are you coming back to the mansion?"

Kaiba scoffed "No, I think I have to go to Joey's house until whatever happened to us is fixed."

"Oh…" The disappointment on Mokuba's face was obvious.

"I'll be right there tomorrow though, okay?" Kaiba ruffled his little brother's hair.

Mokuba laughed "Okay Seto!"

The two went there separate ways.

Once in his bed Mokuba couldn't help but feel like he'd forgotten something.

OOOOO 

"Hello? Anybody out there? Mokuba? This isn't funny!" Joey kicked the locked door to the private room behind the Kaiba land arcade. "Anyone?" there was a long period of silence "It's cold…"

**Author's note: Yay! I've had this fanfic up for only a day and I actually got a review. I was expecting to have to wait waaaaaaaaay longer thank you ****Kingdom's Princess****! Actually… I did this chapter on a piece of paper at school then put in on my computer when I got home, he he. **


	4. Serenity

**Chapter 3**

Dreamscape

"Where am I?" Kaiba looked around. All he could see was empty space. Below him clouds were passing by. Above him was what appeared to be the solar system.

"Oh, that's… that's where I was the last time I dreamed… I… I can see me and Joey down there. What does this all mean?"

"It means that you two are stuck this way, unless of course you can accomplish this task…"

"What task?" Kaiba looked around franticly for the speaker but couldn't see anyone.

"You must-"

End Dreamscape

The first thing Kaiba noticed was a sharp pain in his back. Slowly he opened his eyes.

He was in a small messy room. At first he thought he was still asleep. Then he remembered what had happened the other day and that he was in Joey's room.

Inspecting his back he found that the thing causing the pain was an old math book. "I wish Joey had a bed that I couldn't roll out of that easily…"

Kaiba stood up and began to head for the door. On his way across the room he tripped over the box to a board game, crashed into the closet, and had a large pile of clothes fall on top of him. "Would it kill this kid to clean his room a little?"

"WHAT'S THAT NOISE?" Kaiba shuddered as he heard Joey's dad in the other room. In several minutes the other day he'd learned to fear Joey's dad.

"N-nothing"

"BRAT" Kaiba braced himself for another beating. He'd been beaten a lot lately. Luckily Joey's dad decided not to bother coming.

Kaiba made a face and peeled a he didn't want to know what off of his head. "Eck. I've been in the same clothes for… well, however long the mutt wore this outfit plus a day I guess. He's gotta have more than one set of clothes in this dump."

After rummaging around and finally settling on wearing a plain red tee-shirt and jeans Kaiba was ready to go see Mokuba.

Just as he was reaching for the door knob the door opened up to reveal Serenity on the other side.

"Hi, Joey. You got my message right? Isn't it great that mom's letting me spend the week here in Domino?" Kaiba just stared at Joey's little sister, almost in horror _I need to tell her what happened right? Couldn't she visit after me and Joey fix this problem?_

"C'mon, before dad wakes up! I met Yugi on the way here and he said he's going over to Tea's! Let's go!" Before Kaiba could say anything Serenity was dragging him down the stairs of the apartment building.

"Serenity I-You can't-I need to tell you-where are we going?"

Serenity giggled "I already told you, Joey!"

They were now in a crowded street. _I can't tell her I'm Kaiba with all these people around! Now what? Today's gonna be a nightmare!_

OOOOO

Joey sat on a chair in the room hidden behind the arcade. _This must all be part of Kaiba's plan to eliminate the world's population…_

There was a clicking noise and the door opened. "I'm sorry!" Mokuba cried from the other side of the door "I forgot I left you in here!"

Joey bolted out of the room. Then, remembering Kaiba's threat as to what would happen if his reputation was ruined, skidded to a halt.

He spun towards Mokuba "Where's Kaiba? I've got some really important stuff to tell-ah…ah… AH-CHOO!"

Mokuba's face held a very guilty expression "You got a cold being locked up in there! I'll call for a car to take you home!" He went of to a near by phone.

When he came back Joey started protesting the action "I have something to tell Kaiba! My little sister is gonna be here today! I can't go 'home' I need to talk to him!"

Mokuba shook his head "I'll deliver the message, you're going to stay at the house today! When Seto's sick he still works but he at least does it at home."

" I ain't Seto."

"Obviously…" Mokuba murmured.

Joey gave in. Mokuba had already called the car after all "Just tell him this…"

OOOOO

Kaiba sat on a couch in Tea's house feeling rather uncomfortable. He'd never actually been in one of the friendship possy's houses before.

He looked over at the other side of the room where Serenity was watching Tristan and Duke argue. _There's no way that girl doesn't know that they're fighting over her._

Tea and Yugi had gone of to the entrance room. Why that was he didn't know and was pretty sure he didn't want to know.

He let out a bored sigh and flipped on the TV in hopes of finding something to do. First he watched about ten minutes of a horror movie. When asked by Tristan if he'd' gotten over his fear of ghosts and realized he wasn't acting like Joey so he switched channels. The second show was a news report. **Definitely** not like Joey. The show after that was a blind date show. He couldn't stand those types of shows.

Twenty eight channels later, one of them being a new episode of 'wonder pets' which Serenity had dubbed 'Joey's favorite show'-Kaiba knew he wouldn't hesitate to bring that up if Joey threatened to tell someone what his favorite color was-there was a knock at the door. A few minutes later Mokuba entered the room.

Kaiba's face lit up at the sight of his little brother. To his delight, Mokuba sat down next to him.

"Big brother," Mokuba whispered "Joey wanted me to tell you that you need to duel for him in a tournament tonight… and he said to keep Tristan and Duke from finding out that Serenity's here. Good job with that." Kaiba snorted. It wasn't his problem if a couple of Joey's friends fought over the mutt's sister.

"I'll do the tournament for him, but I probably wouldn't listen to that sister bit if I'd heard it before they found out. Why couldn't Joey tell me this?"

Mokuba made a face "He got sick 'cuzz he was locked in that back room all night, I… forgot he was there…"

"He got sick in **my** body?!" Kaiba hissed.

Mokuba backed away from his brother a little "Seto… it's my fault…"

Kaiba gave up on it. "What's he doing now?"

"Well…" Mokuba looked up thoughtfully "He should be in your room. I told him about how you don't let anyone in there so if he's in there no one will notice that 'you're' not working" Kaiba nodded.

OOOOO

Joey sat on Kaiba's bed and coughed a little. _This guy's body is way too frail if he gets sick this easily._

He rolled over and rested his head on what he'd decided was the fluffiest pillow on the bed _This room isn't so bad once you get over the fact that it's pink… What kind of guy who's a stuck up jerk picks pink for a favorite color?_

He picked Kaiba's deck up of the counter. _Make it to the duel for me, okay? And you'd better not let Tristan and Duke see Serenity. There's no way I'm letting either of those two get my approval of her._

**Author's note: I was forced to watch an episode of Wonder Pets once while babysitting my cousin Kayla. I still haven't quite gotten over the experience so I feel a need to torture Kaiba with it. I can promise you it will come up again in this fanfic.**

**Normally get a chapter of any story I'm writing done in a day but this one took a little longer because my file was deleted by **_**someone**_** when I didn't really want to see the presidential address even though my teacher assigned watching it as homework.**


	5. Dense

**Chapter 4**

**This chapter contains dueling. I enjoy neither reading nor writing dueling so duels will pretty much just be skipped**

Joey sincerely hoped that Kaiba was a bored as he was. He'd once thought if he was ever in a position of power he'd enjoy every minute of it. Here he was, in the body of one of the richest men (kid whatever) in Japan, and wishing he could be out of it.

The phone began to ring. Joey picked it up, taking a minute to wonder how Kaiba had gotten a pink phone without anyone noticing. _Don't people notice when the owner of a company requests this kind of stuff?_ "Hello?"

"Mr. Kaiba, It's about that tournament tonight that you're hosting. Are you going to be there?"

_Kaiba was hosting that? Well… I guess it's a good way to make sure he actually shows up…_ "I'll be right there."

Joey hung the phone up and dug around in Kaiba's closet, looking for the outfit he'd seen Kaiba wear during the Battle City tournament. When he found it he discovered just how hard it was to put the buckles on, as well as how tight they were. _This guys a fashion freak too with all these cool and uncomfortable things! He should have been born a girl!_

As he was leaving it occurred to him that he hadn't had anything to eat since the previous morning. Surprisingly, his body (okay, Kaiba's body) was taking it rather well. He had a pear quickly before he left just incase.

OOOOO

Kaiba sat at the table in Tea's dining room. He felt awkward accepting food from her, but he would not only be not acting like Joey if he turned the offer down but, as he was in Joey's body, was starved.

_So far everything today's just made me more and more miserable. I can't even enjoy the duel tournament because I have to use __**Joey's**__ deck!_ He sighed and poked at his food _and_ _I hate macaroni…_

"Joey?" Yugi was tapping on Kaiba's shoulder. "Joey we need to get going to the duel monsters tournament soon. You're still coming aren't you?"

Kaiba nodded "I'll be right there Yuge."

Yugi grinned in the childish way he usually did "Okay, Joey!" He ran out of the room.

Kaiba sighed and let his head drop to the table. Unfortunately he'd forgotten to move his macaroni out of the way. Serenity giggled at the squishing noise it made as macaroni stuck itself to Kaiba's face.

"You're so funny Joey! Come on, I want to see my big brother duel again!" For the second time that day Serenity grabbed Kaiba's arm and dragged him off.

OOOOO

Joey sat in a small room behind the dueling arenas. There was a one way window so he could see everything going on but no one could spy on him. He was scanning and we scanning the crowd for signs of Yugi and Kaiba.

"Mr. Kaiba," Joey turned to look at the man who had earlier introduced himself as 'Jim' which Joey thought was a boring name

"Yes?"

"Should we start the tournament?"

Joey looked out the window one last time, spotting the ever so noticeable tri-colored hair that could only belong to Yugi he nodded "Start the tournament…"

"Yes sir, right away-oomph" Jim collapsed on the ground. Behind him stood Kaiba, his fist out where he had just hit Jim.

"Kaiba! You're here! Great!"

Kaiba glared at Joey "a few questions for you, WHO said you could do my job, WHY is your sister so DENSE, and WHO ON EARTH enjoys watching 'WONDER PETS' when there SIXTEEN!?"

For a second Joey just stood there staring at Kaiba. One could almost think that he was thinking of the right answer for the questions. If you thought so, think again. Joey reached out and picked a piece of macaroni of Kaiba's face then popped it into his mouth.

Kaiba shuttered "You'd better not be eating stuff like that most of the time! You **are** in my body you know!"

Joey grinned "I can't believe the great Seto Kaiba went around town with a face covered in macaroni!"

Kaiba wiped as much of the macaroni of his face as he could "It's your stupid sister! She's dragging me everywhere and I didn't have time to clean it up! I haven't even had a chance to tell her what happened the way that Duke and Tristan crowd around her!"

The grin on Joey's face vanished completely. "You let them know she was here? Didn't you get my message?"

Kaiba nodded "I did, it just doesn't do much good to receive a warning not to do something after I do it. Next time send a message faster."

Joey growled "Go! The tournaments starting anyway! Get out!"

Kaiba scowled and stormed out of the room _That jerks! Who does he think he is anyway? I'm the real Seto Kaiba! He actually has the nerve to boot me out of the room that __**I'm**__ supposed to be in! He will pay for this!_

Kaiba stopped in the hallway. No one was around. He let his legs give out under him and he began to cry _I hate this!_

"Joey?" Kaiba looked up. It was Serenity "Joey are you okay? What happened?"

"SHUT UP! I'M NOT JOEY!"

Serenity stared at Kaiba in shock. "Wha-what do you mean 'you're not Joey'"

"I mean I'm NOT YOU'RE BROTHER! I'm KAIBA!"

Serenity made a face at him "Very funny Joey! That's your worst Kaiba imitation yet!" She pulled him up "They just announced your duel. You need to go!"

After a bit of pulling and shoving Serenity managed to get Kaiba out to the dueling arena.

"Both contestants are here," a voice boomed "Let the duel begin!"

Kaiba looked down at the cards in Joey's deck. They were rather cheep cards, he really would have preferred to have his own deck, but he could make due with what he had. _By the time I'm done they'll be wondering when Wheeler got so good!_

OOOOO

From inside his box Joey watched what was supposed to be his duel. Becoming more and more fascinated each time Kaiba pulled of a combo he never would have though of. _I need something to write this down on… _

When the duel ended Joey sat back and sighed. He was beginning to feel a little hungry from not eating anything except a pear and a piece of macaroni.

To keep his mind of his empty stomach he began to look at different items in Kaiba's briefcase, which he'd brought along for good measure. _Let's see. He's got a duel disk in here… his deck… a photo of him with Mokuba and some other people, his family maybe… There's a cell phone in here and… WHAT THE! Why does __**Kaiba**__ have a-_

Kaiba barged into the room. "We're going, NOW!" Joey looked up at Kaiba "Why do you have a-OUCH" Kaiba had grabbed Joey's ear and was now dragging him out of the room by it.

OOOOO

Mokuba watched Joey and Kaiba argue on the couch in the living room. They'd gotten back a minute ago and had started fighting right away.

"You know," Mokuba interrupted "I watched a movie like this once…"

"Of course you did!" Kaiba snapped "You've watched a million movies!"

"Well, in this movie these two people who can't get along switch bodies and they don't change back until they learn to appreciate one another"

Of the two other boys only Kaiba realized what Mokuba was hinting at "No."

Mokuba shook his head. "Fine, just a suggestion."

Joey's stomach growled "Is there anything to eat?" Kaiba rolled his eyes, Mokuba nodded and jumped up to go see what they had.

Joey then turned to Kaiba "Since we can't watch the rest of the duels, can we watch a movie?"

Kaiba shrugged "I don't see any harm in it." He went over to the shelf all of his and Mokuba's (mainly Mokuba's) movies were kept on. Searching around he picked the one that looked the most interesting.

"Here's one." When he came back Joey and Mokuba were eating pop corn and there were several bottles of soda. Kaiba shook his head _I swear that Mokuba can see the future, that's the only way he'd have all that popcorn made in time._

"Hey Kaiba, Serenity does know what happened right?" Kaiba put the DVD into the player and flopped down on the couch

"Well… after waiting all day to tell her," Mokuba turned the TV on "She didn't believe me. Apparently it was 'Joey's worst imitation of Kaiba yet' or… something like that."

Joey was about to protest when the movie started playing "'The Ring' I wonder what it's about." Kaiba smirked. He sincerely hoped that Joey was as easily scared as he'd been told.

**Author's note: My brother came into my room one time and said that our mom had told me I had to watch 'The Ring' and I was stupid enough to believe him. We watched a recording (DVR spoils people) and the ending hadn't been recorded so I don't have any idea what happened after the main character finds the dead body in the well (My apologies to anyone who hasn't seen it) Even without seeing what I've been told is the scariest part I was afraid of our TV for several months. I can't wait to write about how traumatized Joey is.**


	6. This chapter has no name

**Chapter 5**

When the movie ended Kaiba got up and put the DVD away before turning to see the expression on Joey's face. To his amusement it was the same as it had been for the past hour: Pure Horror.

He snickered and chucked the case to the DVD at Joey who made no attempt to catch it. The case collided with the temporarily burnet's head. "WHA?" Joey sprang up feeling his forehead where he'd just been hit.

"Go to bed" Kaiba said simply "There's school tomorrow and if you fall asleep during class in my body…" He left it hanging at that before leaving for Joey's house.

Dreamscape

"Here again?" Joey glanced around. "I was here last night… and the night before too! What's going on?"

"You have a task. If you two can not complete it… I shall leave you this way… forever."

"WHAT!" Kaiba shouted. Joey turned around. Kaiba wasn't that far away from him but didn't seem to notice that he was there.

"You two… you have much in common," Kaiba turned and saw Joey, his face gave away just how confused he was "yet neither of you can-"

End Dreamscape

Kaiba's pink phone was ringing. Joey cursed under his breath _stupid thing woke me up!_ He picked the phone up prepared to scold whoever had the nerve to call at three in the morning.

"WHAT!?"

"M-Mr. Kaiba sir, it's… well…" Joey smiled to himself. _Good I scared him_ then his smile vanished _Oh god! I don't just look like Kaiba! I'm starting to act like him!_ "The company was going to launch its new project tomorrow but… well there's still some work to do on it. We thought you'd have it done over the weekend sir. And then you'll need to present it of course."

"Right." Joey hung up the phone before he could be informed of more of Kaiba's work that he hadn't done then dialed the number for his apartment.

The phone rang five times before there was an answer "Who's crazy enough to-hic-call this early in the morning."

Joey cringed at the sound of his father's voice on the phone "Can I speak to my friend Joey?"

There was a short silence followed by a surprised yelp, a female shriek, and a thumping noise.

"Hello?"

"What was that about?"

"He's your dad, you should know."

Joey sighed. He really wished he'd been as blessed as his sister as to get to live with his mother. "Dude, I've got a major problem! Apparently you've got some project to finish by **tomorrow** and there's some presentation thing and-"

Joey was cut of by a swear word on the other side of the phone. He could hear Serenity scold Kaiba for his vocabulary "I'll be right there. Go to the Kaiba Corp building, okay."

"What about Seren-" Kaiba hung the phone up.

"You'd better know what you're doing" _Oh god, I __**still**__ sound like Kaiba_

OOOOO

Serenity skipped cheerfully down the street _It's so great that I can finally spend some time with Joey!_ She turned around and smiled at Kaiba _I haven't seen him since the battle city tournament! And before that I haven't seen him since mom and dad…_

Kaiba noticed Serenity smiling and forced a smile. Serenity thought that it must have been painful fir him to smile after the beating their father had given him. While he'd managed to clean up most of the mess there was still signs of his bloody nose, and he had several bluish spots on his face and arms. Bruises from being hit multiple times as punishment for having a friend who 'calls to-inappropriate word deleted-early'.

_I hope dad didn't hurt him to bad…_ "Joey?" Kaiba didn't respond. "Joey?"

This time he remembered to react to that name "Yeah?"

"Is dad normally like that?" Kaiba stopped dead in the street. _What do I tell her? I don't know how Joey's dad usually behaves. He was like that the first day too but…_

"Oh…" Serenity looked down a little upset "I see. So he really is that violent. I was trying not to believe what mom said but…"

Kaiba looked away. _Great. Just Great. Joey'll probably kill me now. For all I know that could have been a huge lie… Wait… Why do I care?_

"I said were here!" Kaiba jumped in surprise as he came back to reality to see Serenity right in front of him. He looked around and noticed that they were at school.

"It's so great to be able to see your school, Joey. I can't wait to see how all your friends are here and-LOOK! It's Tea!" Serenity ran over to great the burnet girl. Kaiba took advantage of this time to slip away.

_I wonder how much trouble Joey gets in when he cuts school. The teachers always let me do it because of all the work I have to do for the company but with Joey it must be a different story…_ Kaiba thought as he walked down an alley. _The subways this way right? I haven't ridden on one since before my parents died. _

OOOOO

Joey waited in Kaiba's office. _What the heck do I do? I can't finish his project…_

"Hey." Joey looked up to see Kaiba walk in "I think I need to get a better security system…" Kaiba looked at the door "the guards just let me waltz on in."

_Of course he'd be thinking about-wait a sec _"Where's Serenity!?"

Kaiba shrugged "She was with Tea when I left." Joey glared at Kaiba "You left her!"

"Yeah. I'll tell her something about not feeling good later, or maybe now she'll finally realize I'm telling the truth when I say I'm Kaiba…"

Joey didn't hear what Kaiba was saying _Serenity… Aw man I really owe you one. You finally get a chance to come here and I have to leave you with this jerk…_

Kaiba sat down at his desk and turned on his computer _Sorry Joey. I've still got work to do._ He opened up the file with the new duel systems program on it. Taking one look at it he thought he was going to be sick _a lot of work to do._

OOOOO

Serenity stared out the window of the class room and sighed _Big brother where'd you go?_ Yugi put his hand on her shoulder. A task he wouldn't have been able to accomplish had the girl who was several years **younger** than him been standing up. "Don't worry Serenity. I'm sure that where ever your brother went he's wishing he could be with you."

Serenity smiled at Yugi and he went back to his seat. She looked back out the window "Joey I hope you're okay… You haven't been yourself since I came here… You've almost been like…" She made a face as she remembered several events from her last visit to Domino "like Kaiba…."

Behind Serenity, a pair of brown eyes looked up in surprise. Ryou Bakura stared at the girl. He'd never heard anyone even **try** to relate Joey to Kaiba before. In the back of his head he heard a voice _Interesting…_

**Author's note: Yeah. I'm gonna leave it at that. Anyway, for those of you who've been reading since before I posted this chapter you might have noticed I changed the summary for the story a little. If you didn't notice than whoopedy do it's not like it really matters.**


	7. Testing

**Before the chapter begins there have been some additions to the text in the hopes that it will make things easier to understand**

_**Kaiba thinking**_

_**Joey thinking**__**'**_

'_**Yami Yugi or Yugi thinking'**_

** Mental conversation. Text inside varies with person 'speaking' **

**Chapter 6**

Kaiba sighed and laid back in his chair "You done yet?" Joey asked.

Kaiba glared at the other boy "Maybe you can finish the rest of the program instead of playing… what **are** you playing?"

Joey set his game console down and rolled his eyes "It's **your **work that piled up **you** finish it?"

Kaiba growled at the boy in what should have been his body but went back to work _My work wouldn't have piled up if someone hadn't made me hang out with there stupid friends and let there dense sister drag me where ever she pleases!_ He frown as he realized an error in his program and got to work correcting it _It's not fair. It's his fault my work piled up and I have to do it all now while he plays video games. He __**will**__ pay for this!_

"Finished." Joey jumped out of the extra chair he'd pulled up "so we can go now?!"

"Of course not" Kaiba smirked at the look on Joey's face "You didn't think that was all did you? I have to put this program into the product-OH and test it too! Which means we'll have to have a second one made…" Joey moaned and slumped back down in his seat "And then I'll have to prepare you for the presentation, of course." Joey started hitting his head on the wall.

"Cut that out" Kaiba ordered sharply "Someone will come in to see what that noise is and if I'm found in here I'll-"

"It would serve ya right to get kicked outta your own office!" Joey muttered glaring at Kaiba "I just want to be with Serenity but **no**! We've gotta be here finishing your stupid project!"

"Serenity wouldn't even believe you if you told her you were Joey. I spent all night last night trying to convince her that I really am Kaiba and she think's I'm just you impersonating me."

Joey stared out the window and wondered what would happen if he jumped out. Would he die and Kaiba would be stuck in his body? Would he and Kaiba die? Would the two of them switch back just in time for Kaiba to die?

Joey slapped himself for thinking about such things and surprisingly both he and Kaiba yelped in pain. "What… was… that?" A alarmed Kaiba managed to ask.

"That hurt more than I thought it would… Hey Kaiba, you okay?"

Kaiba nodded "I… just bumped one of my bruises from your dad against something… at the same time that you hit yourself"

Joey scowled "No something magic is happening with this. You're gonna check with Yugi after school."

Kaiba shook his head "Two things, first I'm not talking to Yugi. Second, there's no such thing as magic"

Joey exploded "HOW CAN YOU STILL DENY THE EXISTENCE OF MAGIC WHEN YOU'RE STUCK IN STUCK IN SOMEONE ELSE'S BODY?"

"Like this"

Joey waited for Kaiba to do something and was a little surprised when the boy just went to work on his computer "**How** are you denying it's existence?"

"mentally if you were expecting to see or here something than to bad"

Joey buried his head in his hands "Do I usually give you a headache? 'Cuzz right now your sure are giving me one." Kaiba shrugged and stood up

"Come on, you need to come with me to pick up some supplies"

"Why should I?"

"Because I can easily crush your friendship while in your body."

"Coming, Kaiba"

OOOOO

Yami Bakura stood there staring at the Kaiba Corp. Building. He looked down at his ring one more time. "It doesn't make any sense…" he told himself for the umpteenth time. He had asked the ring to lead him to Seto Kaiba and to of the rings needles had gone up in the same direction.

"What does it mean?" Yami put the ring back around his neck and smirked. "One way to find out" he headed toward the building.

OOOOO

"Do you have 'your' deck?" Joey nodded and pulled out Kaiba's deck.

"Good." Kaiba pulled Joey's out and the two of them traded.

_I still don't get why I have to test his new thingy_ "It's simple" Kaiba handed Joey a small object that looked a bit like a Game boy before turning his own over "See this?" he pointer to a small flap "It opens like this," he opened it up to reveal a scanner. "It takes a minute to do the next part but you only have to do it once." He swiped a care across and then flipped it over again "You do that with all you're cards, it's designed so that each card can only work one time. I'm going to finish doing this with **my** cards and you can do the same with yours."

Joey scanned all of his cards on to the device and looked down at Kaiba _Bein' the taller one is weird_ "Now what?"

"Hit this button here, see? It brings up the menu, now hit 'search for duelist'"

Joey blinked "How'd you get all of this done in one day?"

Kaiba laughed, yes, he seriously **laughed**. "Don't be ridiculous! I did it in four days! Now look, your device found mine. Now hit that button to request a challenge" Joey hit the button Kaiba pointed to _four days! That guy's smarter than I give him credit for… of he's a big liar._

"Good. Now go into that room." He pointed at a different room "I'm going to the bottom floor. If they can still read each other while I'm down there and you're up here on the top floor than they'll definitely work through out the city

Joey watched Kaiba leave _So it's a duel system that makes it so ya don't have to go anywhere to find duelists. That's convenient. And this is a great time to kick Kaiba's rich butt! _

OOOOO

Kaiba smirked to himself as his Blue Eyes White Dragon finished of Joey's Red Eyes Black Dragon. _I win_.

A comment flashed across his screen with an obscene message form Joey _He figured out how to do that? Good, that works to!_

"Sir, You're not allowed in here."

"Out of my way mortal!"

Kaiba looked at the door _What the heck in going on out there_ "AGH!" _It sounds like a guard just… died…_

The door burst open to reveal… "Bakura? What are you doing here?!" The boy ignored Kaiba, staring at his ring instead. "Interesting…"

**Yami Isaya: Yay! More duels have been avoided, and this story has been left hanging! (No it's not abandon)**

**Isaya831: If you're having trouble with envisioning the dueling thingamajig that I still need to name imagine a game boy advance. Then replace the battery pack with a scanner. See? Simple. **

**Yami Isaya: And…?**

**Isaya831: And I'm sorry me and my alter ego waited so long before updating**

**Yami Isaya: Even though we're updating faster than SOME people **_**glares**_

**Isaya831: **_**coughs**_** right… And we changed the author's note thing to. Which I'm also going to do on other fanfics I'm writing but I'm only pointing out on this one. I am Isaya. Stator of the obvious!**

**Yami Isaya: And the reason you didn't update so long is…?**

**Isaya831: The reason ****we**_**hits Yami Isaya**_** didn't update for so long is because ****we**** were busy reading other fanfics and writing a different fanfic that wont be posted**

**Yami Isaya: and she's obsessed with solitaire so she spent a good amount of time playing it **_**points at Isaya831**_

**Isaya831: Also to avoid this coming up later, Yes. I am aware of how unrealistic it is for someone to program a hand held device to scan cards, locate other devices ****and**** get all the rules of duel monsters into the device (what counting all the special effects and stuff) and everything else in four days. The point of that is just that in this story Kaiba's like a super genius with technology and games, smart when it comes to other academic junk, and not to good with other things.**


	8. Yami

**Chapter 7**

Yami smiled, mimicking Bakura "Joey? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing" Yami raised an eyebrow _Okay, so maybe Joey would have said something like 'I was about to ask you the same thing, Bakura' but there isn't __**that**__ much of a difference and it's not like I can take that back without it seeming suspicious_

What ever suspicions Yami might have had he simply shrugged of "Why didn't you come to school? Serenity was really worried about you."

Kaiba forced a smile "You aren't at school either."

Yami nodded "True, but I came looking for you. I need your advice on this" He took the ring of his neck and showed the two pointing needles to Joey "I was afraid that Yugi might over react… What do you think it means?"

Kaiba took a quick look at it before saying simply "Magnetic field?" _Not completely logical… and a little above Joey's level… If Bakura keeps this up I might say something serious._

"That's it? You always have something to say about how creepy the spirit in my ring is… or scold me for putting it on" _Joy. Another occult freak._ "I thought it might have been Shadi…"

"Who's Shadi?" The look he got told Kaiba he'd just said something that Joey **really** should have known.

"You don't remember Shadi? Next you'll be saying you don't believe that the pharaoh is-"

"That stupid story about the pharaoh is a load of bull-" Kaiba quickly cut himself off.

"…Kaiba…?" _Great! Just great! For all those times I told Joey not to let anyone know what happened I'm the one who went and blew it! He'll never let me live this down!_

"Y-yeah…" Yami's eyes widened. For the first time since he saw Kaiba he wasn't pretending either.

"What… how…?"

Kaiba looked away "Why would I know? Anyway if you tell **anyone**," he paused "**including** Joey I swear I'll-"

"I-I get it!" Yami stuttered, still pretending to be Bakura "I won't tell… anyone… I… I need to go now…" He turned and ran away.

Kaiba watched him leave "He'd better not tell anyone."

OOOOO

Outside Kaiba Corp Yami chuckled to himself "I never thought Seto Kaiba would be so easy to get information out of."

He looked back down at his ring "I see. One needle points to Kaiba's body, the other points toward his spirit." He chuckled "I can have a lot of fun with this"

OOOOO

Yugi walked down the street with Serenity "Don't worry, I sure Joey's fine"

"I know… I just… I can't believe he'd take of like that without even telling me!"

Yugi patted Serenity's back, her shoulder now out of his reach "I'm sure he had a good reason."

'_What I'm really worried about is the way Bakura took of during the middle of school_' as if on cue Yugi tripped over a dazed looking Bakura right then.

"Ow… Bakura… where did you go during school?"

"I… don't know… what time is it?" Serenity checked her watch "Four o'clock" Bakura paled

"R-really"

"Bakura, what's wrong?"

"I… I think Yami made me loose five hours" he made a face "and lunch"

As serious as Yugi knew the situation was he couldn't help but laugh. "Don't worry, if Yami did anything serious we'll know soon. Come on, you can come back to the game shop with me, I'll help you catch up on any of the classes you missed."

Bakura smiled "Thanks Yugi."

Yugi looked over to Serenity to "You come too, if Joey comes back my house is a pretty likely place for him to turn up." Serenity nodded and followed the two boys with strange hair.

**Isaya831: I just realized that I ended two chapters in a row with Yami Bakura saying 'interesting'**

**Yami Isaya: **_**Rolls eyes**_** Because you lack originality**

**Isaya831: The scary thing about this is that you're the me that says all the stuff I wouldn't really say, but think anyways.**

**Yami Isaya: …Sure…**

**Isaya831: I'm writing this before I actually finish the chapter **

**Yami Isaya: **_**Gives Isaya bunny ears**_

**Isaya831: I'm also doing most of this on a laptop while at my brother's swim meet**

**Yami Isaya: **_**Gives Isaya moose antlers**_

**Isaya831: Cut that out. Anyway ****now**** I'm working on this at home and let me tell you it's ****hard**** to type with a cat on your lap!**

**Yami Isaya: **_**knocks Isaya out**_** R&R**


	9. does he know?

**Before I start this chapter, no, I did not forget to put anything in. It's supposed to start the way it does**

**Chapter 8**

"If you're not gonna teach me…" Joey trailed of as he realized that Kaiba still wasn't listening "Well, I'll just go then."

Joey got up and started to leave "Stop. I'm not done yet." Joey sighed and turned to Kaiba

"Well if you have more to tell me about this meeting then say something! You've just been staring like an idiot! Why the heck are you so spacey?" _Because Bakura knows._

Kaiba shook his head, forcing that thought out _He's too sweet to tell anyone if I tell him not to_

"Okay this meeting, like every other meeting about a duel monsters product, is with I2…" _Great… I think I liked it better when I was sitting here wishing he'd talk_

OOOOO

(Next day)

Bakura sat in his desk in class. He looked at Serenity who was sitting in front of him. "Serenity, aren't you to young for this class?"

She turned around and smiled "Since my brothers in this class I have permission to be here for the week."

Bakura nodded "You're happy that he came today, aren't you?"

Serenity nodded "He still won't tell me why he wasn't at school the other day though…" She shrugged "Oh well, he says he won't do it again so I'm happy."

Bakura smiled "Good for you." Some small part of him wanted to start screaming that it was unfair that she could be so carefree while he had to put up with an evil spirit. Lucky for him he'd learned to ignore those parts of him long ago. Ever wonder why he's so nice and sweet?

OOOOO

As Bakura exited school he looked back at the building and felt a little relived. He could remember attending all his classes so he hadn't been possessed again.

He turned around to see 'Joey' standing right in front of him. "Hello."

'Joey' frowned "Bakura, you didn't tell anyone what I told you yesterday did you?" Bakura paled a little, mentally praying that the person he thought was Joey hadn't told anything important and private to Yami.

"Did you?"

"I… don't know what you're talking about…" 'Joey' scowled "The thing I told you about at KC"

"Why were we at KC?"

'Joey' shook his head "Never mind… I… need to talk to… Kaiba…"

Bakura watched 'Joey' run of "That was… odd."

OOOOO

"So… are there any questions?" _Please don't have any questions!_ To Joey's relief no one had any questions. "Okay then." He left the room doing his best to keep a straight face.

As soon as he was alone he sank to his knees and sighed _Kaiba you'd better not have any other stupid projects_ He looked at the device in his hand _Though since you're letting me keep this thing it might have been worth it…_

Flash Back

"Kaiba don't you want this back?"

Kaiba scowled "What? After you touched it? Forget it! You can just keep that tainted thing!"

End Flash Back

_I don't know if he was being a jerk there or making an excuse to let me have this thing…_

Joey looked down at the device again _Sooner or later he will have to tell me what it's called though… how'd I get through his meeting not knowing that?_

Joey would have liked to spend more time pondering how he'd gotten through the meeting but Kaiba burst in right then "Joey, We need to talk."

Joey laughed "you sound like some girl about to break up with her boyfriend."

Kaiba made sure that when he slapped Joey he did it the same way a girl would slap her boyfriend when breaking up with them.

"Ow… Okay what do you want?"

Kaiba sat down so that he was at eye level with Joey "What's wrong with Bakura?"

"Huh?" _I already don't like where this is going_

"Yesterday while we were testing these," Kaiba pointed at the device Joey was holding "He came in to the room I was in and… I said something that gave away I was me…"

Joey laughed, which sounded (and looked) odd since he was in Kaiba's body "And you were on my case about telling people!"

Kaiba hit Joey again, this time making sure it really hurt "Pay attention!"

Kaiba looked at Joey in disgust _Why did I have to switch bodies with him? I'd rather be that star-headed shrimp!_ "Bakura promised he wouldn't tell anyone about our switch, but when I asked him if he'd told anyone today he had no idea what I was talking about!"

Joey paled. "Oh god… you told Yami… you told Yami…" He stood up "Where's the bathroom, I think I'm gonna puke."

Kaiba pointed in the direction of the bathroom. After several minutes of waiting Joey came out "Yep… really did puke."

Kaiba folded his arms in a pouting manner "Now will you tell me what's going on?"

Joey grinned "Not much, you let an ancient evil spirit know what's happening and he'll probably just ruin your reputation… and maybe steal our souls."

Kaiba let out a sigh of relief /_I thought it was something serious. He's just kidding_/

"Kaiba, this **is **serious!" Kaiba looked at Joey a little disturbed /_Did he just read my mind?_/

"No I didn't read your mind, stupid. You're talkin' out loud!"

Kaiba looked like he was going to be sick. "I'm… going to go home…" /_and find proof that Joey's just messing with me_/

_He think's I'm messing with him?!_

**Isaya831: Ah… how ****did**** Joey get through the meeting not knowing what the thingamajig was called?**

**Yami Isaya: We're taking suggestions. We really need a name for it soon.**

**Isaya831: Yeah… even though it will probably have little importance in the story beyond this point.**

**Yami Isaya: We're also considering letting Yu-Gi-Oh characters into the author's note thing. We may not do it but it would make it more enjoyable for us.**

**Isaya831: Any guess what Yami does with the knowledge that Joey and Kaiba switched bodies?**

**Isaya831: … We won't tell you now. It would ruin the surprise. We're just gonna tell you all that if you didn't get the ending Kaiba and Joey are starting to hear each others thoughts.**


	10. The wall

**Chapter 9**

Kaiba sulked on Joey's bed. "Who does he think he is? Messing with me like that!" He scowled and rolled over. Unfortunately Joey's bed hadn't become larger since Kaiba had woken up that morning and didn't have enough space for Kaiba to roll around in, thus he fell of it.

Serenity giggled "Joey you've been falling of your bed a lot. Are you sure you're okay with the size?"

And that was it. Kaiba snapped "WHAT ON EARTH IS WRONG WITH YOU? HOW CAN **A-N-Y-O-N-E** POSIBLY BE SO DENSE? I'VE TOLD YOU A MILLION TIMES, **I. AM. NOT. YOU'RE. BROTHER**!!!"

Serenity stared at Kaiba with wide eyes "Then… who are you?"

"Kaiba! Go away!"

Serenity continued to stare "So… you… weren't just trying to imitate-"

"NO!"

Kaiba stormed out of the room leaving Serenity behind "This… is a little awkward…" of course there was no one there to answer her "so… was that Kaiba that spent Sunday with me or… um…"

"OH!" Serenity picked up the phone "um… Kaiba's phone number is… uh" she put the phone down and went to get a phone book.

"Here it is!" she picked the phone back up again, looked up Kaiba's number in the phone book, than punched the numbers of the phone.

One ring… two rings… three rings… four rings… five rings "Hello?" it was a maid

"Hello, this is Serenity Wheeler. I was wondering if I could talk to… Seto Kaiba's brother."

You mean Mokuba Kaiba?"

"Yes!"

"………Very well then, I'll get him."

Serenity waited three minutes before hearing a loud crashing noise, followed by swearing, laughter, and someone talking frantically about repairs.

"Hel- ha ha ha-lo? You wanted to see me?"

"Yes is… is my brother there?" "Who's your brother?"

"Joey" there was a snapping noise

"Yeah, he's here. He just blew up a wall!"

Serenity had to admit that did sound like something Joey might do. "Can I come over… with… the other Joey?"

"You mean my big brother? Sure!"

OOOOO

Kaiba walked into what should have been his house, but at the moment wasn't. Waiting at the door was Mokuba and Joey, who was in what should have been his body, but wasn't. Next to hi, was Serenity who shouldn't have been his sister, and from the way he saw it still wasn't

Serenity followed right after Kaiba, looking for the wall she'd been told her brother blew up. At the same time Mokuba was looking for a good way to break this news to his older brother

Unfortunately for Mokuba, Kaiba spotted the missing wall first "Joey…" he turned and shot an icy glare at the temporary burnet "What… did… you… do!?"

**Isaya831: Yay Serenity ****finally**** got it!**

**Yami Isaya: And what do you have to say?**

**Isaya831: That… I'm sorry I was two busy reading other peoples fanfics, working on my other stories, playing solitaire, looking at fractals, reading DNAngle, and playing Harvest Moon DS to update this story…**

**Yami Isaya: O.O… that much?**

**Isaya831: OH! And for reading 'Fall of a Kingdom' all day long! (cool story!!!)**

**Yami Isaya: -- **_**hits herself on the forehead**_

**Isaya831: Today we've brought in Joey to complain about the next episodes plot !!!**

**Joey (in Kaiba's body): it's NOT right! I'm always being told not to blow our cover or embarrass Kaiba and he's the one who told Bakura AND embarrassed me on TV!!!**

**Kaiba (in Joey's body): **_**grins sheepishly and shrinks back**_


	11. The stairs

**Chapter 10**

Joey sat on the couch, upside down as he'd decided everything in Kaiba's body felt more comfortable that way, he'd have to tell Kaiba that some time.

Thinking about the other boy made Joey frown. Kaiba had gone of to school, in Joey's body of course, saying that if anyone saw Joey outside the mansion he was dead meat. Something having to do with Joey ruining his reputation, likely because Joey (in Kaiba's body) was now covered from head to tow in bruises. He'd always bragged that he could beat Kaiba in a fist fight, he hadn't known that his body really could out do Kaiba's. And when his body and Kaiba's mind worked together…

_Kaiba?_// Joey asked over the mind link he and Kaiba had discovered. Kaiba didn't respond //_Kaiba?!_//

/_Listen, I didn't spend all night pretending to like Yugi and working on this stupid mind link thing so I could chat with you, I did it to keep my thoughts __**private**__ so unless this is important_/

_I'm bored_//

/_That's nice now leave-_/

Kaiba cut of right then. Try as he might, Joey couldn't contact him after that

OOOOO

Tristan and Yugi stared at the spot where they'd last seen 'Joey' "Tristan, should we call an ambulance?" "Nah, he's thick headed enough to survive that, but maybe if we call a news station the school will give them a clip from there security cameras. Joey **has **always wanted to be in the news"

Tristan walked of to actually go call someone, dragging Yugi with him. Leaving Yami, who was once again pretending to be Bakura, standing there

"That seems like something Kaiba would've known to avoid. $# They didn't already switch back did they? If they could have waited two more days…"

OOOOO

It was about six o'clock when Kaiba finally returned to his (currently Joey's) mansion with Serenity lecturing him on how if her brother was nice enough to keep them away from her father he should have been more careful. Kaiba, of course, was ignoring her.

Joey sat up as they walked in. Since Mokuba was at his friends house the former blond had been rather bored and alone "Kaiba, for once I'm actually glad to see you!" Kaiba snorted.

Serenity giggled "What about me?" "Aren't I always happy to see you?" Joey asked. Serenity only giggled more, making Kaiba roll his eyes in disgust.

"Oh yeah, Joey have you ever wanted to be on the news?" Kaiba asked

Joey shrugged "Kinda, why?"

Kaiba flipped on the TV, which was on a wonder pets channel. "Wonder pets, wonder pets, we're one are way" Joey started singing with the TV.

Kaiba buried his face in his hands /_Thank god he didn't do that while someone else was around_/

//_I thought you didn't believe in god_//

/_Joey…_/ Kaiba changed channels on the TV /_watch the show and stay out of my head_/

Joey looked over at the TV, which was showing local news right then "And in an **un**related story high school student Joey Wheeler fell down **3** flights of stairs today, yes **3**, and came out… completely unharmed"

Joey gave Kaiba a death glare while Serenity laughed on the sidelines //_What… did… you… do?_//

Kaiba shrugged "The only reason I fell was because your mind link, thought talk, or whatever you want to call it distracted me. It's much harder to tune you out when you're talking like that"

That night, after seeing the fight that started Serenity slept as far as she could from Joey and Kaiba.

**Isaya831: Chapters 1 through 5 were redone. Kind of… I chopped the paragraphs up and added a word in here or there. I'll finish the rest later, I want to get this up now.**

**Kaiba: I like that news report.**

**Isaya831: Yeah, you can just hear that anchor woman talking**

**Joey: I don't like it…**


	12. Tournament?

**Chapter 11**

The next day nothing Kaiba said could get Joey to stay home. This was due to a combination of boredom and Joey being worried about what Kaiba might do to his reputation (though Kaiba couldn't find any reputation to ruin)

"WE'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Joey cried, running back and forth collecting homework assignments and text books of Kaiba's. "HURRY UP!"

Kaiba, who was taking his time checking to see if anyone had sent him a report on his latest tournament plan, smirked "Correction **you're **going to be late for school. You can sit at home all day in my body and no one will do a thing about it because of my company. But I can stay here, get my work, show up late, and you'll be the one in trouble for it"

"Though if you two don't switch back before you're punishment you're still the one who pays for it" Mokuba pointed out

Kaiba was silent for a minute, then closed all his computer files and stood up "Where's all of **your** school supplies? What am I supposed to bring to school?"

Joey thought about it for a minute "Well… my homework fell into a toilet when I was having a war with Tristan and throwing balls of wadded up paper at him in the bathroom… Two of my text books are in my bedroom… I think I lost one of them at the park last Thursday… The last I left on a subway… OH! And my backpack's somewhere at the Domino city airport!"

Kaiba raised an eyebrow "I think you might be a few yeas older than me. We're in the same grade but you **have** to have been held back quite a few times."

Joey scowled and…

OOOOO

"Joey, are you okay?"

"hm?" Kaiba looked up at Yugi "…yeah… why?"

"You have a huge bump on your head" Yugi pointed to a large bump on Kaiba's forehead left behind by a fire proof briefcase that had been thrown at him earlier that morning.

"Oh, that? 'S nothing"

"Do you have your homework with you? Mrs. Chono's been bugging me because I didn't get mine done over the weekend (which was a while ago) but now she thinks I'm a delinquent or something"

Kaiba shrugged "Mrs. Chono **tries** to find a reason to hate her students" Kaiba said. Voicing his own opinion which (for once) was the same as Joey's.

Thinking back to the day she'd almost expelled Tristan Yugi nodded "So do you have your homework?"

Kaiba shook his head "Lost it somewhere"

"Where?"

"Um…" /_Joey, where'd you lose your homework?/_

//_Bathroom. It fell into a toilet while I was throwing wads of paper at Tristan_//

Kaiba repeated what Joey had said for Yugi. "What happened to Tristan's homework?"

Kaiba was secretly amused by the fact that Yugi wasn't surprised by this "How would I know?"

"Well, was Tristan throwing paper at you too?"

_He's the one who started the fight_//

Once again Kaiba just repeated Joey. "Oh, I thought you would have started it. Oh by the way, did Kaiba invite you to his latest tournament yet, the one this weekend?"

_WHAT? YOU JERK, YOU LEFT ME OUT OF ANOTHER TOURNAMENT!?_//

Kaiba blinked /_I didn't know I was throwing another tournament…_/ "When did I-Kaiba announce it?"

Yugi failed to notice Kaiba's slip up "Yesterday. I received a letter in the mail about it. Why?"

_Kaiba, you'd better have a god explanation for leaving me out of another tournament!_//

/_How about this?_/ Kaiba asked resting his head against the desk and telling Yugi to sit down before the teacher came in /_I didn't plan any new tournaments?_/

OOOOO

Using the rod Marik and Yami (Bakura) listened into the mind link "Sure Kaiba, you didn't start the tournament" Marik said

"All that took was a brainwashed puppy who looked like you" Yami added

"You know" Marik said thoughtfully (OMG Marik's thinking, (JK, I like Marik)) "If Kaiba does enter 'his' contest that would give Joey a record in three tournaments he snuck into"

**Joey: What's that mean?**

**Isaya831: That every tournament you got into you weren't supposed to be in**

**Joey: WHAT?!**

**Kaiba: **_**watching and enjoying**_

**Isya831: Well… that one tournament with the pink haired dude you may have been invited to, I don't know, I missed that episode **_**shrugs**_

**Yami: Stop acting like we're just TV show characters!**

**Isaya831: **_**smirks**_** Oh, Yami, you're ****much**** more than that… You're MANGA characters!**

**Yami: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Isaya831: And everyone knows Manga beats Anime!**

**----------------------------------------**

**I just edited the mind link thing and I noticed something… I left a 'K' out of Marik's name… which made it say Mari… which his French for husband (HAH). That and it's the name of the main character in one of my stories but no one really cares about that.**


	13. Boat

**Chapter 12**

"But I'm not invited" 'Joey' insisted as Yugi dragged him towards the large cruise ship that the tournament would take place on (fusion of Kaiba's tournament and Pegasus's tournament. 0 stars for originality)

"I don't think that ever stopped you before" Tristan said thoughtfully as he snuck past one of the guards "And you already have a duel disk so why does it matter?"

Kaiba bit his lip _stupid Joey sneaking into so many tournaments /SHOW UP ALREADY!_/

//_I'm coming! Where is this boat anyway?_//

Kaiba rolled his eyes /_your stupidity never ceases to amaze me, Wheeler. There's only one place in Domino that a boat __**could**__ be_/

//_Oh, right, the docks_//

Kaiba did his best not to snort in front of Yugi and his friends.

"COME ON!" Tristan yelled, dragging Kaiba the rest of the way onto the boat. Not used to being pulled around, even after his weekend with Serenity, Kaiba lost his balance and fell over onto Tristan

"Joey, you're such a klutz!" Tea teased as she walked onto the boat with Yugi.

Something told Kaiba that after this he'd have nightmares for the rest of his life about Yugi and the others finding out that during this period of time he and Joey had switched bodies (oh, like he didn't get that feeling after falling down the stairs. Back to the story)

OOOOO

Joey had to remind himself seven times not to run onto the boat. _Kaiba doesn't run_

It would have been nice if he could run though, then he wouldn't have had to delay the boat for an hour rather than get there on time since the limo he'd been in broke down and by then he was to far from the mansion to go back and get the helicopter.

/_What took you so long?_/ Kaiba asked, glaring at Joey from where he sat next to Yugi. Luckily for him no one questioned 'Joey' glaring at 'Kaiba'

"Welcome everyone" Joey said, trying his best to sound annoyed, and doing a good job apparently since Kaiba wasn't screaming at him over there mind link "You'd better have come prepared, I don't want any deadbeat duelists at my tournament"

He could have sworn he saw Kaiba smirk when he said that /_Sorry to inform you that that went down the drain when you showed up_/

//_I can kick you out, you know_//

Kaiba was quiet for the rest of the speech.

OOOOO

"Not bad. If I didn't know I were me I would have thought you were me" Kaiba told Joey later on the deck

"Yeah, whatever" Joey swatted a couple bugs away as he watched water splash against the side of the boat, at least half a mile bellow him "Was this large of a ship really necessary?"

Kaiba shrugged "I'm not the one who planned this tournament, how would I know? Speaking of which," he tore his gaze away from the stars and glared at Joey "You do realize that you have to do this tournament for me **and **find out who's really behind this whole thing, right?"

"Why can't Yugi-"

"No"

"But-"

"No"

"Don't I have a say in this?"

"No"

Joey sighed "Why **can't **we tell Yugi?"

"WHAT'S THAT!?" Kaiba pointed up at the moon.

"What?" Joey looked up at it "Geeze Kaiba it's just…" Kaiba wasn't there anymore "what was that for, rich boy?"

OOOOO

"MOKUBA I NEED YOUR HELP" Kaiba cried beating rapidly on the door to Mokuba's room

"Hn? Oh, it's big brother…" Mokuba yawned "It's midnight, what's wrong?"

"Mokuba, I need to borrow your computer. Joey left mine back at the office and even if he had one it wouldn't be able to get into the KC system"

Mokuba yawned again and retreated back into his room. The sound of someone tripping over a slipper was heard, then the sound one would expect to hear when someone crashes into a closet door .

Mokuba came back out and held his laptop up for Kaiba "Here, now can I go to sleep"

"Yeah, sure" Kaiba gave his younger brother a quick hug "I owe you one"

"Just let me skip the last week of school when we've finished testing and the teachers make us clean up the room for them and we'll call it even" Mokuba muttered before going into his room again.

Kaiba sighed "I'll do my best to remember that when school gets out" he muttered "in three months" the temporary blond added as he walked down the hall to Joey's room. If he bunked with any of Joey's friends they'd probably want to know when 'Joey' learned to use a computer.

**Isaya831: FINALLY! Coming up with stuff for this story is taking FOR EVER**

**Yami (B): **_**puking**_

**Joey: Can I shove Kaiba over the edge a the boat?**

**Kaiba: If anyone's shoved over the edge of the boat it's you, wheeler.**

**Isaya831: **_**coughs**_

**Yugi: What's wrong with Yami Bakura?**

**Yami (Y): Isaya fed him month old cake**

**Isaya831: TWO month old cake. I didn't think it was ****that** **bad…**

**Joey: Fascinating, now can I shove Kaiba or not?**

**Isaya831: um… **_**shows fake innocent smile**_** please review! **


	14. Marik&Yami

**Chapter 13**

Joey chewed on his lip as he watched Tristan, Bakura, and Tea congratulate Yugi for winning his second duel during the tournament. It wasn't that he was doing a bad job (He'd already run three of his ten duels), it was that it felt lonely to not have someone act the same way around him, and to not be able to congratulate Yugi too, and most of all it was painful for him to see Kaiba attempt to be cheerful about Yugi's easy wins against some seriously tough duelists.

He made a mental note to give Kaiba lessons on how to at the very least act enthusiastic.

Over by Yugi, Kaiba actually was wishing he'd had lessons on how to at the very least act enthusiastic.

"Joey, don't you have a duel next?"

Kaiba shrugged "Uh… yeah against… um…" he scowled, not knowing how to pronounce the name "someone. My duel's inside. I have to go"

New to the whole 'friend' thing, Kaiba couldn't figure out why Yugi and the others followed him inside.

OOOOO

"This isn't as fun as I thought it would be" Yami sighed and watched Kaiba go inside from a higher deck "You can't tell at all that they're each other…"

"Maybe they can, you know, communicate. Like you and Bakura, or Yugi and the pharaoh" Marik suggested "Maybe they're telling each other how to act. And they do what the other person says, and then you wouldn't notice. They're probably giving instructions with dueling too"

Yami scowled. He hadn't looked at it that way "Marik, you still have that connection to Joey, right?"

"Only since battle city. Just cuzz he fought off my mind control doesn't mean my power over him was completely released"

"Good. Shut down their mind link that way. Make it so Joey can give orders but can't receive them. Let's see how that works out"

Marik smirked "Sounds like good use of time. I can't believe I forgot to sign myself up for this tournament. Messing with Joey a little more will give me something to take my mind off of dueling"

**Isaya831: Somebody congratulate me, I finally did this chapter!**

**Yami: No one's gonna congratulate you.**

**Isaya831: No one likes you either**

**Yami: I didn't say-**

**Isaya831: Just kidding. ****I**** like you **_**glomps Yami**_

**Yami: GET HER OFF OF ME!!!  
Bakura: …this may take some time to sort out… um…**

_**Loud 'whump' noise in the background**_

**Isaya831: **_**walking over to Bakura**_** Actually, that was sorted out pretty fast**

**Bakura: O.O what did you do to my yami?**

**Isaya831: It's his fault. It's not like I made him jump**

**Bakura: Jump?**

**Isaya831: You don't want to know… Getting back on topic, sorry this is so short………**


	15. Silent Mind

**Chapter 14**

Joey took a good look at his schedule, wondering he could have gotten this far with Kaiba's deck on his own. For the first time in a while he swore as he saw who is next opponent was.

//_Kaiba… If you want me to keep your reputation I'm gonna need a __**lot**__ of help_//

OOOOO

_Kaiba… If you want me to keep your reputation I'm gonna need a __**lot**__ of help_//

_/You just realized that now/_ Kaiba tried not to burst out laughing, considering that he was sitting next to Yugi Kaiba tried not to burst out laughing, considering that he was sitting next to Yugi and Tea eating lunch. How would he have known that Joey laughed at random things all the /_You're stupider than I though_/

_Dude, I'm serious. Respond already_//

_Much stupider //I am responding you imbecile. Why the sudden admitting your need for my instructions_-

//_This isn't funny Kaiba. I. Need. Help. If you aren't gonna answer me than I guess it will just mean when 'you' lose this next duel it will be a million times worse for your reputation_//

"Excuse me" Kaiba muttered, which got an odd look from Tea "I'll be right back" He stood up and walked down an empty hall where no one would see him if he did anything sudden due to Joey's stupidity /_Who are you dueling?_/

//_Kaiba? __**KAIBA!!!**_//

Kaiba flinched as Joey screamed over there mind link /_DON'T DO THAT MORRON!_/

//_Kaiba you'd better respond!!!_

Kaiba growled and stormed off to Joey's room where he'd ordered the formerly blond boy to stay until he had to go and duel someone.

"WHAT?!" He yelled as loud as he could as he kicked the door open and spotted Joey

"Why the heck won't you answer me? I seriously need you help! Take a look at this!" He shoved the schedule into Kaiba's face

"Yugi Motou" Kaiba murmured. _That's not fair, I wanted to duel him_

"This is **not** what I wanted when I decided to duel Yugi. Man, you owe me"

"You haven't done anything yet" Kaiba pointed out "And I want a rematch with him too, you know." /_It's no problem, I'll just instruct you over the mind link_/

"So" Joey sat down on a soft couch "Why the 'silent mind' all of a sudden?"

"Huh?"

"You know what I mean! I haven't even been able to feel your emotions sense this morning, let alone hear your thoughts"

Kaiba took a step back "You can sense my emotions?"

"And you can sense my pain, now are you going to talk to me over the mind link or not? It may look odd if 'the great Seto Kaiba' is taking directions from 'the mutt'?"

Joey failed to notice that Kaiba had already left the room

**Isaya831: hm… this chapters kind of short too. I guess I'm getting tired with this story… a little. Fear Not, for I shall not abandon it. There's only one story I gave up on and that's cuzz it's plot is too close to this ones plot.**

**Kaiba: How noble of you. My reputation goes down the drain next chapter doesn't it?**

**Isaya831: Sadly, yes **_**cries into Kaiba's arms**_** I'm SO sorry Setuku! I didn't want it to come to this, but for the sake of the story it MUST happen!**

**Yami: **_**snickers (I had a hamster with that name, but it turned out another hamster at the store gave it wet tail so we had to put her to sleep)**_

**Kaiba: My name's ****Seto****. And you're not allowed to call me that either**

**Isaya831: **_**false drama**_** Fear not my beloved Setuku! I ****WILL**** make it up to you!**

**Yugi: …Isaya likes Kaiba?**

**Isaya831: Nope. Not that much really, I mean, he's one of my favorite characters but I don't like him ****that**** way**

**Kaiba: **_**breaths a sigh of relief**_

**Isaya831: C'mon guess who I like!**

**Yami: I'm afraid that if I do I'll get it right…**

**--------------**

**Over my recent vacation I learned that Isaya is actually a real noame (**_**freaking out**_**) I SOOOOOOOOOOO didn't know that when I started doing this. Anyway, I think it's spelled wrong or something. Whatever. Let me clear something up**

**Isaya831 is pronounced like '**_**is**_**' and then '**_**zaya**_**'**

**The real name is pronounced like '**_**I**_**' and then '**_**zaya**_**' it isn't much of a difference really but it is there.**

**Sorry I suck with pronunciation keys**


	16. Stars and Spirits

**Isaya831: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Kaiba: I hate you so much right now…**

**Joey: Would it a killed you to switch us back ****before**** this chapter?**

**Isaya831: ****HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Chapter 15**

Joey watched in horror as the announcer called the beginning of his and Yugi's duel. Every card he drew seemed foreign to him //_Kaiba… help!_//

OOOOO

Kaiba grimaced as Joey made his first mess up of the game, and only on round one _Why can't he hear me…?_ He swallowed and looked over at Tea and Tristan, watching and cheering Yugi on _Maybe… Now's as good a time as any._

"Tea… Tristan…" _Either way my pride's going to be damaged forever, I'd rather not it be in a duel_ "I'm not J-"

"Joey" Mai grabbed Kaiba's arm and started to pull him off "This is urgent. I know you want to watch Yugi's duel and I do too, but I can't wait to say this any longer. I need you to come now!"

"By, Joey!" Tea waved as Mai dragged Kaiba off "We'll tell you what you missed but you'd better be back by the end of the duel!"

This had gotten both Yugi and the real Joey's attention _Well… this is great, I mean it's not like he was giving me directions but I actually felt more comfortable with him watching…_

OOOOO

"What the heck" 'Joey' glared at Mai, who'd dragged him all the way to the other side of the boat "Why'd you do that?"

"Joey, I can't stop pretending… I… I… I love you!"

Kaiba's mind went into full panic mode as Mai brought her lips up to his. _No! This is __**not**__ how I envisioned my first kiss! Is it mine? I might be ruining Joey's…_ "I know I should have told you sooner" Mai said softly, pulling herself away _I don't even know this girls name…_ "But I just… Joey I'm…"

She took a step forward, startling Kaiba into taking a step backward. Unfortunately Kaiba was already pressed against the fenceing and ended up flipping over it and into the water

(A/N: Real quick, Sorry. I have a thing for making Kaiba fall of boats)

Kaiba did his best to hold his breath as he was surrounded by cold water. He looked up at light coming from the surface, he couldn't have really fallen that far, could he? Blond hair gotten in his face as he tried to swim back up to the surface. His lungs felt like they were on fire. He was so close…

…

-Dreamscape-

Kaiba moaned and held his head. He was in a cloudy area. Below him he could see the ship 'his tournament' that he couldn't remember planning. "I… guess this is it"

"You're not dead, if that's what you're thinking" It was the same voice he always heard, but this time there was a body attached to it "and don't deny that's what you're thinking"

Kaiba swallowed and stood up "What"

"We don't have much time before you either do die or wake up, for your sake let's hope it's the second" she pointed up to the solar system like image above them. Kaiba looked up too, he hadn't realized it before but the stars were moving "stars represent people's souls. Of course, not everyone has a star, there are far more people. Not even the pharaoh himself"

"I don't believe in-"

"I can read your thoughts, don't deny it." Kaiba scowled and looked back at the stars "See those two" she pointed to two very far apart "A white haired boy and his friend came in here a while ago and messed with the stars, these two collided, and they are you and Joey. You bring me those boys and I'll bring your stars together again to fix this problame"

Kaiba stared at her "Why don't you fix it and **then** we'll bring you these two?"

"I'm the one with the upper hand here. I can go without teaching two little boys out of several billion about proper behavior or you can spend the rest of your life in someone else's body." Kaiba **hated** not having the upper hand "Now will you fetch them for me of not?"

"…yes…"

"Good" She handed him two duel monsters cards with no pictures. "Just slip those into their pockets or rooms. They're set up so only you can touch them without getting your soul sucked in. They only hold one soul at a time **don't** get someone else's soul" she handed him another card with a picture of Yami Bakura and Marik on it "only theirs"

"These two go to my school-"

"Someone appears to be fishing you out of the water" the woman cut in "I should send you back now, you're obviously still alive"

-end dreamscape-

Kaiba gasped and opened his eyes. Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Duke, Bakura, Mai, and Mokuba were all standing over him looking worried.

"Are you okay" one of them asked, Kaiba couldn't care to think which one it was

"I'm fine, leave me alone" he stood up (his legs were a little shaky) and made his way to 'Kaiba's' room

OOOOO

Joey leapt up off the couch and opened the door when he heard Kaiba knocking "You're alive! Thank god, who knows what would happen if one of us had died!"

Kaiba faked a smile for a second then slugged Joey and sat down "I think I figured out how to get us back into our own bodies"

"Near death experience does wonders for some people. Any apologies for all those things you said when we tried to prove the existence of magic?"

"Okay, just for that I'm not going to tell you what happened"

"Well" Joey smiled and held straightened up to look confident "You know that duel-" Mokuba entered the room right then since he shared it with Joey "-that I had to do for you? The one where I was up against Yugi? I won!"

Kaiba stared at Joey for at least ten minutes. "I…" he said finally "I'm gonna go… somewhere else" _HOW! How could he beat-? And with my deck!_

Mokuba watched his big brother leave the room before finally speaking "When are you going to tell him the duel got canceled near the beginning because Mai ran back saying you were drowning?"

"Once he's admitted that I'm a good duelist"

**Isaya831: Credit for the explanation goes to my older brother (we shall refer to him as James) it's not like I didn't have a reason for them swapping when I started! It's just that in the middle of righting the last chapter I realized "Ohmygod! My reason for them switching SUCKS!" so I dumped the reason. Then two nights ago James came into my bedroom and was all like "I finally came up for a bad guy for the story I made two years ago" and I was like "That's nice. I still have a major plot hole in my story" So he made me this crazy chapter that explained it and I edited it a bit (or a lot). I think I'll post his explanation once I finish this story**

**Kaiba: That's the most I've ever heard you say at once**

**Isaya831: Oh go steal Yami's soul already!**

**Kaiba: Shrugs**

**Joey: Did I miss something?**

**Kaiba: You could have read the chapter**

**Isaya831: OH! I may have already said this but I use a different naming… thing… for the YGO characters. It really only affects Yami Bakura in this story, but you may want to look at it on my profile if you haven't already.**


	17. Bonus story, No pants

**Bonus Chapter**

**Sorry, I was planning on posting this once I finished the story. This is the explanation for Kaiba and Joey switching bodies that my brother came up with. I'm copying it word for word from the paper he wrote it on**

And so Kaiba and Joey stumbled upon a peculiar person named story-plot-line-explaning-crazy-gut-#1, we shall refer to him as "No Pants". No Pants, with his back slouched, right eye twitching, and his trousers not existing began a insane talking of words that, although rather unbelievable, filled the stories plot holes. "You see" he began, and his story went down hill from there, "In a parallel universe your souls are represented by two stars, your soul is a white dwarf… these two stars collided together to create a giant peanut star and at that moment in this world you two fused into one person…" No Pants took a moment to chew on the door knob in his pocket… "Then the cosmic nut cracker broke apart the giant peanut star, however before doing so the peanut star had rotated 180 degrees and your souls were swapped" … No Pants, having filled his story line purpose turned to the closest block of concrete and beat himself senseless until he lost interest and crawled into the nearest ditch.

**So there you have it, the legend of No Pants. All I really kept for the actual story was the part about souls being represented by stars…**


	18. no name

**Chapter 16**

Kaiba stared up at the stars, he couldn't see them moving now. "Great, so I have to suck it up and take my class mates souls" he looked at the two empty cards "At least they're both on the ship, according to Yugi. Maybe I'll actually go to the room I was assigned. I could probably figure out how to capture these two then."

"Talking to yourself? Joey, that's an awful habit"

Kaiba looked up at Mai "Um… I…"

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to be so sudden about all that. We're still friends, right?"

"What's your name, again?"

Mai slapped Kaiba "Now that's just rude, Joey! You don't have to act like **that**!"

As Mai continued to rant about how rude it was to treat her 'like this' because she confessed her true feeling Kaiba slipped away.

OOOOO

"Joey?" Joey looked over at Mokuba "Seto's been gone for a while now. What do you think is taking him so long to calm down?"

"Don't ask me. You're the one who knows him"

"Yeah but you're the one who switched bodies with him"

"Sorry" Both boys blinked and looked over at the door. Bakura was standing there "I-I got the wrong room. Sorry…"

"Bakura?" Joey blinked "What are you doing here? I didn't know you were in the tournament"

"I… I…" Good question. What **was** he doing here? Poor Bakura had no clue how to answer that "Came along to…" Had 'Kaiba' said tournament? That meant Yugi was here too, right? "Watch Yugi"

Joey stared at Bakura, making the borderline albino tremble "Which room have you been staying in? Where are you supposed to go?"

"I… forgot" Bakura whispered. Why wouldn't 'Kaiba' stop staring at him. He'd discovered just a few minutes ago that he'd been possessed for over 48 hours, he had no idea where exactly he was, why he was there, where his 'friends' were (ever since his Yami had dragged him out of school and done who knows what before running into Yugi and Serenity they hadn't paid much attention to him) and now one of the people who actually scared him wouldn't stop looking at him. He felt helpless, scared, and lonely.

"Mokuba" Joey looked over at Kaiba's little brother "Which room was Bakura placed in"

Mokuba made sure no one saw him roll his eyes. Joey was too stupid to even know how to look up (In both Kaiba brother's opinons) who was in what room "He's been staying in room 164 with Marik and Tristan."

"There you go" Joey said simply

"Th-" Bakura was a little shocked that someone, not just someone, 'Kaiba' had helped him "Thank you. Thank you, Kaiba!" he bowed and ran out of the room

OOOOO

"I… give… up" Kaiba had never expected to hear himself say those words (especially since getting his body back depended on this) but he'd said them "They aren't anywhere" he whined.

He stared at the two blank cards, fighting the urge to toss them into the water. /_Joey?_/ No response. Of course, Joey's side of the mind link had become hard of hearing. /_Never mind_/ Why was he bothering to say that again?

"Joey!" Kaiba blinked and turned around _Great. It's Yugi. Someone gag me. Hm… maybe if I jump of now and drown Joey will go with me…_ "I've been looking all over for you! Did you know you got the duel between me and Kaiba canceled? Are you going to sleep in you own room tonight? Where were you last night on that topic?"

"Um… yeah… Yuge" Kaiba did his best to sound like Joey "Sure"

"Great!" Yugi's face lit up "The room's a little empty without you. Tristan and Bakura are right across the hall but it's still a little lonely" _did he say Bakura? __**Score**_

**Isaya831: Hm… short chapter. Anywho, I updated. Recognize that pondering thing? Joey did it in an earlier chapter. I've been taking some much time with this all you who aren't reading this story for your first time today probably forgot about it.**

**Kaiba: I was hoping ****you'd**** forgotten about this**

**Isaya831: I love you too.**

**Isaya831 **_**again**_**: Wish me happy birthday quick! In 2 and a half hours it wont be my special day anymore!**


	19. One down

**Chapter 17**

_Score was right_ Kaiba did his best not to smirk as he peeked into the other room _Marik's in there too! This might be easier then I thought_.

"Joey!" Kaiba flinched "Come on, let's duel for fun" Yugi grabbed Kaiba and dragged him into there room

"Um…" Kaiba hesitated _This is going to end badly_

OOOOO

"I never realized Joey could be so competitive" Yugi stared off into space

"Well…" Tea pressed a finger to her lip in thought "maybe it's that you always get all the glory and he's left in the dust. His pent up jealousy may have come out in that duel"

"I guess. He seemed really embarrassed about losing his cool like that and went to talk to Tristan" Yugi continued to stare "I hope he wont be really awkward around me now…"

OOOOO

"So that's what happened" Kaiba finished explaining to Tristan, who'd wondered why 'Joey' was in his room

"Uh…" Tristan's attention had wandered when Kaiba first opened his mouth "Okay. Sure. Hang out here for a little bit. I'm gonna use the bathroom"

Kaiba nodded and stuck his foot out as Tristan walked by, causing the burnet to knock the temporary blond over. Joey's cards, which Kaiba had, spilled everywhere.

"I'm sorry, man" Tristan bent over to pick them up.

"Nah, it's okay. I'll get 'im" Kaiba said. Tristan was Joey's oldest friend so he had to do his best talking the way Joey did. _Maybe I should have acted mad at him?_

Tristan shrugged and left. "Here" Marik came over and started to help Kaiba pick up the cards _Perfect_.

Kaiba picked up about half of them, making sure to leave one of the two soul cards that he'd dropped with Joey's deck for Marik to touch. Marik got to this card last. Kaiba's heart was pounding. He remembered what Marik did in Battle City. What if he realized what was going on.

"Here" Marik handed the cards to Kaiba, picking up the last one as he did so. He flinched, feeling as if is whole body was on fire. He screamed and fell over clutching at his chest and dropping all the cards. He gasped and choked, a yellowish mist coming out of his mouth and being drawn into the card. Suddenly his body went limp, his image appearing on the card.

Bakura fainted. Yami Bakura took over before his host ever hit the ground "A spell that steals souls, eh" he chuckled manically "Well, Kaiba, I see you're beginning to understand everything going on. Taking souls is **my** power. I wont be as easy as he was"

Yami laughed and left the room. Tristan returned a minute later "I feel much better now. What's wrong with Marik?"

"Uh… he…" Kaiba hid the card with Marik's soul in it "passed out"

**Isaya831: Only one more chapter and then I'll finally be done with this**

**Kaiba: What? Not enjoying this anymore?**

**Isaya831: No. Never add a plot to a story that was made to just be random stuff. Anyway once this is over I can focus on Angel Wings and that one other story I promised to post (can't say the name yet). The only thing I'm looking forward to writing is the last ending joke**


	20. In The End

**Chapter 18**

Joey wandered around the ship searching for some way to entertain himself. The day's round of the tournament was over so there was nothing to really watch but the water pass by. _Where's this ship going anyways?_

"Hello, Joey"

Joey blinked and looked at the person addressing him "Yami! What do you want?" he growled.

"Not much" Yami Bakura shrugged "Your friend Kaiba's getting to be a bit of a nuisance. Can you tell me what will happen to him if I kill you?"

"I've considered finding out but…" Joey shook his head "Forget it, Whitey! You aren't taking out me **or **Kaiba!"

"Um…" Joey and Yami both blinked and looked to there left (Joey's right). Yugi stood there looking a little baffled.

"Which is to say uh… me or… Joey" Joey murmured. _Kaiba was the one who let Bakura onto our secret, so do I get to tell someone too?_

"I think you just blew your cover" Yami said before bolting forward and shoving Joey over the railing "HAVE FUN!" He called.

Yugi ran off and came back with a long, long ladder which he rolled down the side of the boat. Joey grabbed it and hung on for dear life. "KAIBA, HOLD ON TIGHT!" He called down.

_I never realized just how stupid Yugi sounds when he says stuff like that. Is that why Kaiba doesn't like him?_ Joey pulled himself out of the water and slowly climbed up the ladder. He hadn't realized it before but Kaiba's body was a lot stronger than it looked, but it was so skinny…

He let out a sigh of relief as he climbed over onto solid ground (as in the boat) again. "Kaiba, why was Yami trying to kill you?"

"Because apparently he's having trouble with Kaiba-I mean Joey-I mean someone I, Seto Kaiba, get along with"

Yugi raised an eyebrow "That's the second time in the past six minutes you've that you've called someone else Kaiba"

"Well, If I do it again, you won't hear it" Joey hurried to get up and ran off.

"Ah, Kaiba! Wait!" Yugi hesitated then ran after 'Kaiba'

OOOOO

Kaiba looked to his left and right as he ran across the ship, occasionally peaking into a room's window to see if Bakura was there. Every now and then he'd catch a glimpse of white hair but he'd never catch up to the spirit.

Finally he had to stop to catch his breath "KAIBA!" He blinked and glanced over in time to see Joey run up, trip over him, and get back up quickly "Bakura just tried to shove me over the boat!"

"Really? Where's he now?"

"Kaiba, you don't get it, Bakura tried to kill me because he thought it might kill you. What did you do to make him want you out of the way?"

"What did **I **do? Well unlike you've I've actually been trying to get us back into our own bodies! You're just sitting around doing nothing!"

"Oh you are, huh? Well that's great but what did you do to freak Yami out?"

"I stole Marik's soul" Kaiba shrugged "Just let me know if you see Bakura, okay? I need his too. You might not be able to hear me through the mind link but I can still hear you just fine" Kaiba stood up "Now I have to go" He turned and ran off in search of Bakura again.

"What…" Joey blinked and turned around. There Yugi was again "Wait… you're… so he's… but then I… and that means that Mai would have…"

"Uh… Yugi?"

"You're… YOU'RE JOEY AREN'T YOU" Yugi pointed an accusing finger at Joey "SO KAIBA JUST RAN OF LOOKING LIKE YOU!!!"

"Oh, yeah, well… about that… um… LOOK OUT IT'S THE SHADOW REALM!" Joey pointed at a random area behind Yugi. By the time the shorter boy had confirmed there was no shadow realm and looked back Joey was gone. Yugi took to steps before Pharaoh took over and was running down the halls looking for Joey or Kaiba.

OOOOO

Kaiba fell to his knees, completely out of breath and dangerously low on energy. _Maybe I should have given a more detailed explanation of this to Joey so he could seriously help…_

/_Kaiba, Bakura's on the main deck!_/ Kaiba forced himself up and ran in the direction of the deck.

By the time he got there the spirit was being pinned to the floor by Joey. "What do I do to him?"

"Kaiba!" Kaiba and Joey both flinched as Pharaoh entered the area "And Joey and Yami as well, I demand an explanation this instant!"

Kaiba and Yami scoffed. "Oh well… um… the thing is…"

"Joey, don't answer him. He's a nerd" Kaiba said, shrugging. The fact that Kaiba had actually called Joey Joey in front of Pharaoh went unnoticed by almost everyone.

"Answer me" Pharaoh demanded

"Don't" Kaiba ordered, coming up to Yami Bakura "Ready?"

Yami growled because he was just stubborn and didn't want to admit that he didn't know how to escape this. Pharaoh growled because he was stubborn and hated being ignored.

Kaiba pulled the second blank card up and pressed it against Yami's neck. Yami shuddered the screamed, coughing up blood along with the yellow mist that entered the card that showed his image.

"I said" Pharaoh came up to them "What's going on? What have you three been up to? I demand an answer"

Before either boy could say anything to this there was a blinding bright light "Thank you**"** All three had to shield there eyes as the image of the woman from Kaiba and Joey's dreams appeared **"**I'll deal with them later. As for you two, I believe I have a promise to fulfill"

"Wait" Kaiba cut her off before she could do anything "Make him forget this too… please" he pointed to Pharaoh, who didn't get a chance to protest before the woman had already finished her business.

"Farewell, Joseph… Seto…" She smiled and vanished

OOOOO

_One week later_

Kaiba rolled out of his large pink fluffy bed. Grumbling a little he got up and had a cup of coffee before franticly packing his things and hurrying to the limo, stopping just as he got to the garage to slow down so his driver wouldn't think he was in a huge rush, and ordering his driver to get him to school as fast as possible.

As it turned out being in a hurry to make it to school on time was a waste. Not a single class was even slightly interesting.

As always he was the last one out the classroom door. He made his way down the hall at his own pace as everyone around him hurried to escape the prison known as public school.

He glanced at Yugi and co on his way but chose not to get involved in whatever they were talking about

"Hey" he froze and looked back. Joey waved (just the slightest bit) at him "Come here a sec" Kaiba shrugged and came over "We're going to the arcade now. You own it so it's no big deal, but want to come with us"

Yugi and Tea exchanged glances. This would end badly… "Sure. Why not?" Kaiba shrugged "I mean, I don't have anything better to do" …or not

Yugi and Tea had a long heated debate on whether or not the apocalypse existed on the way to the arcades. Tristan and Duke followed behind Kaiba and Joey looking a little uncomfortable.

After playing several games Duke came up to Joey "Hey, man, can I talk to you alone?" Joey nodded

Kaiba, being the unrespectful person he was, decided that listening in through the mind link he and Joey still shared (which was now cleared up thanks to the woman who'd taken Marik and Yami and done who knows what to them) wasn't enough and stood on the other side of the game Joey and Duke were talking behind

"What is it, Duke?"

"That's the thing" Duke looked around "I'm… not really Duke. I'm Tristan. Duke's in my body

**Isaya831: That last joke-**

**Kaiba: **_**laughing**_

**Isaya831: **_**ahem**_** That last joke-**

**Kaiba: **_**still laughing**_

**Isaya831: **_**Hits Kaiba on the head with a frying pan**_** That last joke made a lot more sense before I decided to change the reason that Joey and Kaiba switched bodies (originally it was supposed the be that the goddess person wanted to make them get along) But enough of that. What do you think?**


End file.
